Time To Love
by Bagting Hangin
Summary: Contrary to what people thought, Blaine and Kurt didn't instantly turn lovey-dovey the moment they became a couple.


Disclaimer: Glee is not mine.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Time To Love**

By _Bagting Hangin_

Contrary to what people thought, Blaine and Kurt didn't instantly turn lovey-dovey the moment they became a couple. It was actually more like a reversal of roles, what with Blaine now doing the chasing and Kurt doing the dodging. Sometimes Kurt relented and allowed Blaine the rare touch or a few kisses here and there, but that was it.

Blaine though, in typical Blaine-in-love fashion, often went out of his way to show Kurt he was cherished: he opened doors for Kurt, pulled out chairs for Kurt, and if they were in the same vehicle, Blaine always rushed to alight in order to offer his hand to Kurt in assistance, even when it was Kurt at the wheel. Blaine often initiated the handholding, and he took every opportunity to compliment Kurt, who merely smiled back or touched his hand lightly with his own. So it went for weeks until one day, Blaine felt like Kurt was acting rather… hesitant. He brought the matter up during one of their Friday afternoon study sessions in Kurt's bedroom.

"So…" Blaine started. He was lying on his stomach on the carpet next to Kurt's bed while the latter sat leaning back on his bed's headboard.

"Yes?" Kurt, even as his eyes continued to scan through the history book he'd been reading.

Blaine leaned his head on the side of the bed so that his cheek was leaning slightly on Kurt's free right hand. "I was just wondering. These past few weeks that we've been dating, it's always been me going after you, and while I do like the thrill of the chase as much as the next guy, I can't help but wonder if… I dunno, maybe I'd hurt you too much in the past with my shenanigans that you've decided you don't like me anymore. That maybe I turned around a little too late."

Kurt put his book down and lay on his stomach on the bed so that his face was on the level with Blaine's. "I wouldn't be so cruel as to string you along like that."

"I was though, wasn't I? Cruel, I mean. Even without meaning to, I was cruel to you. Twice. And I've never told you that I'm sorry to have compared you to David Karofsky when you asked me to reconsider about dating Rachel. All I saw was a chance to be what the world considered normal, and I thought you were being selfish and keeping me from that because you had feelings for me. You just didn't want anyone to get hurt, didn't you?" Blaine closed his eyes tight and rested his forehead on Kurt's hand, which Kurt had by then flipped so as to be able to caress Blaine's face.

Kurt put his weight on his elbows and crawled closer to Blaine. "You think too highly of me. I had – I still have – very strong feelings for you, and that was mostly the reason why I told you not to date Rachel. I wasn't being magnanimous at all. Quite simply, I wanted you for myself. I still do."

"Then why do you seem so… reticent?"

Kurt stroked Blaine's face with his thumb once before he swung his legs over the bed and sat on the floor next to the lead Warbler, taking the hand of Blaine's that was still on the mattress, wrapping Blaine's arm around himself before leaning against Blaine and snuggling close. "I'm… I'm not sure what to make of this; of us. I'm not used to getting who I want, unlike my friends who get to date who they like, when they like. Well, except maybe Cedes, because she wanted to date _me_." Blaine snickered at that. Kurt turned and smiled at him before continuing to speak. "In all fairness to Mercedes, she did get to date Puck briefly. Then again, Puck dated every attractive girl in school. As for me, about you, it still hasn't sunk in quite yet, I guess." Kurt leaned back on Blaine's arm so he that he had to look up to meet his boyfriend's gaze. "I can't quite fathom how someone like you could want someone like me. I—"

Blaine cut him off with a kiss. "You're the one I have been searching all my life for. I think I may have known that first day when we met on the stairwell, because I don't just latch onto people and run around holding their hands. Remember when I fixed the collar of your jacket? I'd wanted to pull you in and kiss you breathless. But then what would have kissing you moments after meeting you made me look? And when you told me about your situation at McKinley, I felt like I had to push all that aside and protect you. As it turned out, it was from me you needed protecting."

Kurt kissed him then. "No. You saved me, which is why the crush that I had on Finn before we were brothers has nothing on what I feel for you. I was prepared to give you up to Jeremiah if being with him made you happy. Good thing the guy had a fear of the law or I wouldn't be here, in your arms. It would probably be him you would be looking at like that but I would have been happy for you from the sidelines, because I… I love you, Blaine."

Blaine was floored by that. "Kurt…"

Kurt grinned at him. "There's no need to say it back. We're teenagers and we're not even supposed to talk about love yet. I just wanted you to know that I'm not throwing myself at you like I used to, not because I don't like you anymore, but because I don't want to scare you away, now that you're with me. There is so much that I feel for you, and I feel like I might drown you if I let it all out at once. I almost lost you before. Twice. I don't think I could cope with losing you again because I can't control what I feel. One of these days I will learn how to behave like your boyfriend instead of someone who loves you from afar. I just need a bit of time."

"But I can't give you that time, Kurt."

Kurt lowered his eyes, his lashes fanning gracefully against his cheeks. "I see."

Blaine took Kurt's chin between his fingers so that he could make the other boy's glasz eyes look into his own. "Kurt, I want it all from you. I want to drown in your love, and I want you to believe that you've got me; that I am here to stay. I feel fortunate that I found you so soon in our lives; that we didn't have through so many relationships before finding each other. All these little things I'd been doing these past few weeks can't even begin to cover how I feel for you. I can't think of enough ways to show you, Kurt that I… I love you, too."

Kurt snuggled into Blaine's shoulder and reached up a hand to touch Blaine's face. "What a fine pair we make, Blaine Timothy Anderson. Here I am afraid of loving you too much to the point of scaring you off, and there you are feeling you're not showing me that you love me enough."

Blaine kissed Kurt's temple and held his boyfriend's hand to his heart. "What a fine pair we are indeed, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. That's us."


End file.
